


Rejection Makes Your Mind Clearer

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: Can I have a Sam imagine where the reader confesses her love, but Sam rejects cause he only sees her as a sister. She goes to Dean and he comforts her and tells her how perfect she is. She then realizes She's meant to be with Dean. Thanks.





	Rejection Makes Your Mind Clearer

_ This is it.  _ You thought to yourself.  _ I’m gonna do it.  _ You looked down at your dress, instinctively getting out the wrinkles that weren’t there. You were currently sitting in the bunker, waiting for Sam to come home.  _ Sam.  _ Your heartbeat seemed to quicken just thinking about him. It was no lie that you had been harboring a crush on the younger Winchester for years, ever since you had met him on a vampire hunt. 

Dean was at a bar, per your request, and would not be home all night. Now you just had to wait for Sam to return from the store. You had set up a nice dinner, dressed up fancy, did slight makeup, all so you could confess your feelings. As you heard a car pull up in the driveway (not the impala, mind you, just a car that was stored in the bunker), your palms began to get sweaty and your heart rate picked up even more. If that was even possible at this point. It felt like it was going to jump out of your chest. 

The jangling of keys snapped you from your thoughts and you hurriedly wiped your sweaty palms on the bottom of your dress.  _ Could I be any more like a teenager?  _ You thought to yourself.  _ It’s like asking someone to a dance all over again.  _ You heard the heavy thud of boots on the stairs and mentally prepared yourself. Sam entered your field of vision, and you put on a smile.

“Hey Y/N I got that movi…” he stopped short, looking at the elaborate set up currently in his dining room.

“H-Hey Sam,” you said, cursing yourself for the slight stutter that came out. Sam looked wearily at you.

“What’s all this?” He said, setting the bag he had gotten from the store on the nearby counter. 

“Take a seat!” You said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, pausing again to wipe the sweat off of your palms discreetly. He slowly took a seat, tensley putting his hands in his lap.

“So Sam, I did this to let you know something…” he nodded slowly, eyes never leaving your face, “I just wanted to say that… that… that i’ve really liked you for a while now and was wondering if you wanted togoonadate?” What little composure you had left quickly faded and you began to speak faster. You watched Sam’s face twist into an expression of pity. 

“Y/N, I…” he sighed, and your heart dropped. You should have known this was coming. You shouldn’t have been so stupid. You should have, you shouldn’t have.. No. You brought your thoughts together and pulled a brave face. Sam on the other hand, looked as if he was going to burst with tension. He quickly pushed his chair back and stood, running a hand through his long hair.

“I-I’m gonna go…” he muttered before dashing out the front door. You hear his car pull away, and you began to let your composure break. The moisture on your dress was no longer sweat from nerves, but tears from rejection. Sam had just heard your confession, stuttered, then ran out, leaving you alone. You set up all of this stuff, for him to just run out. You let out a yell of frustration, grabbing your phone from the counter and hitting the first number on speed dial.

“Dean?” your voice sounded smaller than you expected,  “I need a drink.”

 

Dean had driven back to the bunker as fast as he could once you’d called him. He thought for sure that you would have been happier with Sammy, safer. He would rest easy if you were dating Sam and not him. He had liked you for the longest time, hell, how could he not? You were adorable, thoughtful, caring, drop-dead gorgeous, funny, and so many other things. You deserved someone better than him, and who else could be better than his baby brother? “ _ Well,”  _ he thought  _ “there goes that.” _ He drove up to the bunker and saw you standing outside, looking beautiful as ever. He sighed and got out, taking off his jacket to put it on your shoulders.

 

You were ripped from your thoughts for the second time that night, by a jacket placed on your bare shoulders. You looked up and were met with a pair of brilliant green eyes that you hadn’t realized were so beautiful before… Wait, what? You shook your head and began to walk to the car. Dean followed close after, hitting you with a barrage of questions.

“What happened? What did he say? Were you crying? Where did he go?” You didn't reply to any of them, instead shaking your head and mumbling “I need a drink.” Dean nodded and got into the driver's side as you settled into the passenger’s. 

“Music?” Dean offered, but you simply shrugged, staring out the window at the stars. Dean began to drive to the closest bar, you thought, but after ten minutes you noticed that you were headed into the countryside. 

“Dean?” you asked quietly, looking over to where he sat. 

“Hmm?” he hummed in response, his thumb tapping out a silent beat on the steering wheel.

“Where are we going?” you inquired, looking at his face in the occasional passing street lamp.

“An old spot I used to go when I was feeling down,” he said vaguely. You weren’t satisfied with that answer, but he obviously didn’t want to tell you, so you stayed quiet. You closed your eyes and rested your head against the window, listening to the comforting sounds of the Impala’s engine as it pummeled down the road.

After another ten minutes of silent driving, Dean pulled off the road into an empty parking lot in the middle of a field. Before you could do anything, he was there opening your door with a blanket in his hands. 

“Dean, what are we-” you began, but he cut you off by bringing his finger to his lips and taking your hand. He began to walk into the center of the field, and you were too stunned by how nice his hand fit into yours to do anything but follow. 

When Dean was satisfied with where you were, he laid down the blanket and brought you down to sit on it. You were about to ask him what you two were doing, but he smiled and pointed up. You followed his point and gasped when you saw what was above you. In the night sky was hundreds of little lightning bugs, swarming and buzzing around. You didn’t have any words, you simply stared and moved to lay down on the blanket. Dean joined you, taking your hand and staring at the fireflys with you. 

“What do you think?” he asked quietly, his voice interrupting the silence you had failed to notice until now. 

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered back, “thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, darling,” he said, squeezing your hand. Your face heated up in a blush at the nickname, and tears began to form at the edges of your eyes. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, moving closer to you and bringing a hand to wipe at the tear if they fell. 

“No one's ever done something this special for me, no one’s ever brought me someplace like this before.” you said, barely audible. You felt as if you spoke too loud you would ruin the moment. 

“You deserve it,” Dean said, equally as quiet as you had been, “you’re the most wonderful person i’ve ever met, i don’t understand how Sam could reject you.” The end of that statement should have made you hurt again, but it didn’t. All it did was make your realize that you loved Dean. Sure, you  _ liked  _ Sam, but you loved Dean. And you could see it now. All the sweet things he did for you, the way he teased and flirted with you light-heartedly. The way he was protective over you and his brother, the way he looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world,  _ the way he was looking at you right now.  _ You turned to him, grabbing his face between your hands, and smashed your lips to his desperately. 

He reacted almost instantly, one hand flying to the back of your head, the other to your waist. Your hands fell and came to rest on his shoulders as the two of you continued to kiss. You eventually pulled back, faces flushed. 

“Well, that was something,” you said quietly, chuckling.  

“Yeah,” he agreed, and pulled your head back to his, for a slower, more passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm not so sure about that ending but I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to make any new requests you'd like to see! I write for other fandoms too- too many to list- so shoot me a quick message and i'll get back to you ASAP! <33
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at https://burrsentme.tumblr.com/


End file.
